The Night He Came to Elmore
by TheBestGamer
Summary: Started from a regular Halloween night of trick or treating into a hunt for one of the most dangerous Mass-Murderers ever existed.
1. Blood Bath

Halloween Night.

Everyone is doing what everyone usually does on Halloween night, trick or treating. Gumball and Darwin were only out for a few minutes, they were wearing their karate outfits, but before they knew it Penny found them.

"Hi guys." Penny said.

"Hellooooo." Darwin said in a happy mood.

"Hey Penny." Gumball said in an extremely excited mood.

"Hi Gumball." Penny said in an extremely excited mood.

Penny was wearing her cheerleading outfit.

"That's a nice outfit you're wearing as a costume." Gumball said.

"Thanks. Both of you also look great with your costumes." Penny said.

"Thanks." Darwin said.

"Would it be alright if I came with you guys?" Penny asked.

"Sure why not." Gumball immediately said.

Gumball, Darwin, and Penny spent an hour trick or treating. They tried to find many houses but then they found themselves lost right near the park.

"Are we lost?" Penny asked.

"Ummm…" Gumball tried to think of something to say, but was interrupted by Darwin.

"I told you we should have taken a left turn instead of a right turn back at Ripley 2000."

"No, I think the biggest mistake was trusting him with a map." Penny said.

Darwin and Penny high-fived.

"Hey." Gumball said in disappointment.

"Just kidding." Penny said patting the back of Gumball's head, making him blush. "But seriously I think we're lost."

"OK I'll go and try to find someone and ask for directions." Darwin said leaving them.

"We'll do the same thing." Gumball said.

Gumball and Penny were looking for someone but so far they can't seem to find someone. Before they knew it, fog started to roll in.

"Whoa what's with the fog?" Gumball said.

"Wait a second, I think I can see someone." Penny said.

They looked and they saw someone come out of the fog.

"What luck. Hey excuse sir." Gumball said.

The mysterious person didn't say anything, but he went over to them. Later on a few yards away Darwin came up to tell them that he might know how to get home, but before he could tell them he saw the mysterious person right near.

"Listen, I'm sorry to bother you but we need your help to find us a way back to the neighborhood. Neat costume by the way."

The mysterious person grabbed a stick.

"Why's he grabbing a stick?" Penny said.

"Maybe he's showing us the way. So can you please show us the way." Gumball said.

The mysterious man grabbed Gumball, got him to open his mouth, and then stuck the stick in his mouth until the stick went right through the back of his head. He then took the other end of the stick and then shoved it deep within a tree. He then grabbed a kitchen knife and used it to slit Gumball's throat. Blood sprayed everywhere and Gumball kept on struggling until he stopped moving, showing that he was dead.

"Oh my god." Penny said watching the horror she wished that she didn't see.

The mysterious guy then looked at her. Penny tried to get away but then he grabbed her legs so she wouldn't escape. He then ripped her antlers off, stuck them in her eyes, and then punched them in so deep. He then grabbed his knife and then repeatedly stabbed her until she died. Darwin watched the entire thing and was about to freak out but then realized that if he did then that guy would see him and then kill him too, so the best thing he thought about was hide in a bush and wait for him to leave. The guy then grabbed his knife and started walking into the fog and then wasn't seen. Darwin wished he would've saved them. He thought the only thing to do now was to get the police.

The Watterson's house.

Nicole kept on waiting for her son's to come back. Anais then came through the door, coming back from trick or treating.

"Hi Mom. Did Gumball and Darwin come back yet?" Anais asked.

"No and I'm getting angrier every second they don't come." Nicole said.

Someone was at the door. Nicole walked over to the door and opened it only to see that it was Mr. Fitzgerald.

"What are you doing?" Nicole asked.

"Penny didn't come home yet and I figured that since she likes your kid that she would be here." Mr. Fitzgerald said.

"Sorry but she isn't here and neither is Gumball or Darwin." Nicole said.

"_We interrupt this broadcast for this devastating news report."_ After they heard that Nicole and Mr. Fitzgerald turned their attention to the T.V. _" Two students of Elmore Jr. High whose names were Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald were found dead on a sidewalk at the park." _When they heard that they breathed in deep and stepped backward but they were even more shocked once they saw the body bags containing their children. _"Apparently their death was murder, according to this young man."_ The camera showed Darwin looking all depressed. _"Tell us son, you've witnessed their death right."_

"_Yes."_ Darwin said choking on him tears.

"_And you've witnessed the one that killed them right."_

"_Yes." _Darwin said taking some deep breathes.

"_Would you mind telling the world what the killer looked like."_

"_Well, he was wearing a something that looked like a prison jump-suit only covered in dried up mud. He was also carrying a kitchen knife, which he used to cut Gumball's throat and repeatedly stab Penny…" _He was about to say something else until he broke down crying.

"_Calm down son."_ The reporter said getting him to calm down. _"Is that all you have to say?"_

"_No. there's one last thing you need to know."_ Darwin took some deep breathes. _"He was wearing a mask, so I couldn't see his face."_

"_What did the mask look like?"_

"_Well…does anybody have a pencil and paper."_

The reporter gave him a clipboard with a pencil. Darwin drew what the mask looked like. Surprisingly from the place he was hiding in, he knew what the mask looked like. He was finished drawing the mask and then he handed the clipboard to the reporter. The reporter looked and once he saw the mask he was completely shocked.

"_Oh my god."_

The reporter showed the mask to the camera so everybody that was watching the news could see it. After that everyone that was watching the news, even Nicole and Mr. Fitzgerald were shocked since they knew who it was.

"_This is Elmore news signing out." _The reporter said hurrying everybody to end the news report.

Nicole and Mr. Fitzgerald couldn't believe but they actually knew who it was. The one that killed their children was one of the worlds most dangerous people. A true Mass-Murderer. Michael Myers.


	2. Face of Fear

It was mourning November 1st, but almost everybody in Elmore was at the school. They were there for one reason and one reason only to discuss about the events of what happened last night. All the students of Elmore Jr. High (not counting Gumball and Penny) and their parent were there.

"Please tell me that I'm not the only one that recognized that face on the news." Principal Brown said.

"I can't believe it out of all the people in the world to kill Gumball and Penny it had to be him." Ms. Simian said.

"And pretty soon we'll be next." Mr. Small said.

"I don't get it how do you guys know this guy." Darwin asked. He kept a low profile about the murders. He was still depressed about that happening, but another thing that's on his mind is how all the adults in the room know the one that did it.

"This is the first time he's been to Elmore, but he is well known throughout the world." Mr. Fitzgerald said.

Nicole looked for a book about him since they were in the library. "I know that there is a book about him somewhere." She kept looking until she finally found it. "Here it is." The book title said _The Devil's Eyes the story of Michael Myers by Samuel Loomis_. She handed it to Mr. Fitzgerald.

"This entire book is all about one person and one person only and that person was the one that killed my daughter and Gumball. His name is Michael Myers and this book was written by his psychiatrist named Samuel Loomis." Mr. Fitzgerald explained.

"This guy's psychiatrist wrote a book only about him, what for?" Carrie asked.

"To warn people about him." Nicole said.

"Here read it and it will tell you everything you need to know." Mr. Fitzgerald said.

Carrie took the book and read it out loud so all the students can hear. In the background Nicole and Mr. Fitzgerald were talking.

"I just can't believe that they're gone and from the hands of that monster." Nicole said extremely depressed.

"Well one way or another I'm going to make sure that pays for what he did." Mr. Fitzgerald said extremely angry.

Later on outside Michael was over hearing there conversation even though he's outside and they're inside. He then held his knife and headed for the school entrance. The Halloween theme song then starts playing. (For extra affect I dare you to open another program and type in this URL  watch?v=6vtsKGzGVK4)

Carrie then started reading something that really sent fear into everyone. "_I met this ten year old child with this blank, pale, emotionless face, and the blackest eyes; the devil's eyes. I spent eight years trying to reach him and seven trying to keep him locked up because I realized what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply…evil._"

Michael quietly opened the door so that the others wouldn't hear him come in.

"_These eyes will deceive you. They will destroy you. They will take from you your innocence, your pride, and eventually your soul. These eyes do not see what you and I see. Behind these eyes one finds only blackness, the absence of light. These are the eyes of a psychopath._" The more words she read the more fear they had. "_Michael was created by a perfect alignment of interior and exterior factors gone violently wrong. A perfect storm, if you will. Thus creating a psychopath that knows no boundaries, and has no boundaries._"

Michael slowly walked through the halls so they wouldn't hear his footsteps.

"_If you look at him it's as if you're looking at your own death._"

Michael found a closet that was full of stuff that he put in there last night.

"_Once you see him you're doomed since he will stop at nothing until he kills you._"

He started walking into the room where power generator is.

"_Once he would only kill his own pets which is what got me worried about him. Until one night; Halloween night that he killed his step-father, his big sister's boyfriend, and his big sister._" She couldn't continue reading.

Michael reached the room with the power generator.

"I can't believe this. A real demon in this world." Tobias said.

"And now he's here in Elmore." Carrie said.

Michael reached the generator and ripped some of the cords out of it.

"What are we going to do?" Anais asked.

Before they knew it the lights went out.

"What happened to the light?" Ms. Simian asked.

"Rocky go check the generator." Principal Brown ordered.

"Yes sir." Rocky then left the room and headed for the generator.

Rocky walked slowly to the room with the generator. He made it to the room and looked at the generator. Michael slowly walked behind him, grabbed his knife, and raised it in the air.

"Who the heck ripped these cords out?"

Then Michael lowered his knife and stabbed Rocky in the head. He dragged his knife through Rocky's head down through his back. Michael then took his knife out and before Rocky died he looked behind him to see Michael. But then when he only saw him for a split second he blacked out showing that he was dead.

Later on back in the library everybody was wondering where Rocky was.

"Where the heck is Rocky?" Principal Brown asked.

"Do you think that Michael might have gotten him?" Molly asked.

They were thinking about it for a while but then they had the same thought. Maybe he really was in the school and maybe he did get Rocky.

"Let's get out of here." Principal Brown said. After he said that they all started leaving the library in a group that is.

They all headed out of there in a hurry that they were pushing and shoving to get out of there. Then Darwin kept on getting shoved that he got shoved into the wall knocking him unconscious. The other Watterson's didn't know of him being unconscious since they were trying to get out of the school. Two minutes went by and Darwin finally regained consciousness, but he looked and saw that everybody was.

"Where did everybody go?" Darwin asked himself before heading out of the library.

Later on Michael grabbed the stuff that he grabbed out of a closet in the school and headed for the boy's locker room. Darwin kept on walking to the exit but lost his way and made a wrong turn. In the locker room Michael clogged a sink for his own reason, so he can kill Darwin.

Later on outside of the school everyone was there. They looked to see if anyone was missing.

"I think everybody is here." Mr. Small said. "But are you sure that Michael is in there."

"Well before we left I managed to take this with me." Principal Brown held a remote with a TV screen. "This thing gives me full access to every security camera in the school." He turned it on and searched through different rooms, until he saw Darwin in the school.

"Hey wait a second where's Darwin?" Carrie asked.

"Oh my God Darwin is still in the school." Principal Brown said showing people the camera that had Darwin was on.

"Mrs. Mom, Mr. Dad, anybody are you here." Darwin said wandering around the pool room.

Darwin kept on wandering around until Michael grabbed him and covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream. Michael then took him into the boy's locker room and took him to the sink that he clogged up.

Later on outside "What is he doing he does realize that Darwin can breath under water." Carrie said.

Nicole then looked closely and saw what was in the sink and then she looked and saw something across the floor. She saw the stuff that Michael grabbed. She saw that it was Liquid Nitrogen.

"That isn't water in that sink." Nicole said being very scared.

Michael then struggled to get Darwin to the sink. He then placed his face inside the sink of Liquid Nitrogen and then his entire face froze up. Michael then got Darwin out of the sink and then smashed his face in a bunch of pieces and then he threw him across the room.

Nicole saw the entire horror and then felt crushed. She looked extremely sad on the outside, but on the inside she felt extremely angry. She does believe that her goal is to protect her family, but now she has another goal. To kill her new worst enemy, Michael Myers.


End file.
